


heart racing

by welegato



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Willowson - Freeform, subtle willowson, terror beaks, willow is mildly chaotic as always, wilson has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welegato/pseuds/welegato
Summary: in which it's wintertime and the couple go out together to collect supplies for the camp, but end up getting separated by terror beaks.
Relationships: Willow/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	heart racing

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the majority of this months ago and then forgot about it but it's ok because i finished it just now :D it's pretty short but oh well

“Willow!” Wilson called out, his breath coming out in little white clouds. It was the dead of winter, and the cold air stung his skin and lungs as he hastily followed the jagged footprints in the snow. “Willow, where are you?!”

The two of them had left the base together to gather supplies to bring back to the others, but they ended up getting separated when a group of those damned shadow monsters appeared seemingly out of nowhere. His sanity was fine as far as he could tell, and Willow didn’t appear to be out of sorts. She was quieter than usual, but he just assumed it was because of the cold. So why did those beasts show up?

The scientist had managed to get rid of the one that chased him off, but that still left the two who stuck behind with Willow. Sure, she was tough, but dealing with  _ two _ Terror Beaks by yourself while you’re freezing and can barely move your limbs? It hardly sounds plausible,  _ especially _ for the firestarter who left her lighter behind on the ground.

It wasn’t that Wilson doubted his partner, he was just concerned for her. Honestly, she was far better off than him in a fight. It was a miracle he managed to fend off the  _ one _ beast that pursued him. But still. They both had only brought one weapon each and hers had to be reaching its breaking point soon, seeing as she took the more brittle one in favor of letting Wilson take the stronger one as to not worry about him.

He clutched Willow’s lighter tightly in his hands, taking a deep breath in hopes of calming down his racing heart.  _ Come on, this is Willow we’re talking about.  _ **_Of course_ ** _ she is okay. Willow is always okay. She’s strong. She can take care of herself. _

As if it were on cue, thick black smoke filled the sky before him. There was only one thing that could cause such a fire. “Willow!” He ran toward the source with all his might, ignoring the tingling pain of his tired legs. He ran and he ran, not daring to stop till he reached what he was looking for.

Lucky for him, that didn’t take very long.

Exhausted limbs came to a sudden halt. The man’s heart pumped wildly in his chest as he stood there atop a small hill, staring down at the scene before him. Nearly all the snow in the valley had melted, being replaced with scorched, muddy earth as the tiny forest of dead trees burned vigorously. A broken spear laid discarded on the ground, laying in a pile of nightmare fuel.

Willow stood there in the middle of it all, clothes partially singed and her hair a mess. She panted, trying to catch her breath as she glanced around at the work she had done. A little grin played on her lips upon noticing her partner had arrived. “Terror beaks 0, Willow and Wilson 1!”

_ God, _ this girl was ridiculous. Wilson had been so fearful for her safety, and yet here she was, making prideful jokes about the dangerous situation she had just encountered... He’d be lying if he said he didn’t adore her for it though.

The scientist shook his head with a lighthearted sigh, “You’re really something, you know that?”

Her grin only widened, “You love it.”

“I do.”


End file.
